


Expectations

by snazzelle



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Aaron just rolls with it cuz he's a G, Cutesy, Cutesy separation issues, M/M, Smut, Table Sex, Zak is kind of needy, bottom!zak, but he's always needy, rough sex?, there will always be smut, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a present and he withholds it from Zak, not really exactly sure what he means by getting this present for his younger partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written Dec. 4, 20121
> 
> ( I will get to writing a new Zaron fic soon ouo )

Titled: 33. Expectations  
Pairing: ZARON (Aaron/Zak)  
Rating: M  
Summary:  
PWP. I can't even give you a good summary LOL   
But Aaron has a present and he withholds it from Zak, not really exactly sure what he means by getting this present for his younger partner.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
He wasn't exactly missing Aaron. It had only been two days, after all, but they had just finished an investigation. The first night they get home was  _their_  night, but Aaron wanted to make the event in Colorado. All Zak was able to get was a quick kiss in a secluded corner before they had to split ways at the airport.  
  
He wasn't usually this needy. He could go a couple of days without Aaron, you know, doing things he usually did on his own. Or with Billy. But Billy was gone too, going to that damn event that took his boyfriend away. Zak was left all alone in Vegas with his own devices.   
  
Plus. It wasn't that he was  _missing_  Aaron. Its just, well, when they go on investigations their relationship was put on hold in hopes to be a bit more professional. Zak  couldn't touch Aaron like he wanted to.  And fuck, did that make him need Aaron now. He was a man, for fuck's sake. He had _needs_.   
  
Somehow between all that  _not_  missing Aaron and being bored out of his mind in his own backyard, Zak landed himself in Burger King, two days after flying home, standing in front of a menu, and tweeting about cheeseburgers. Fuck, he wanted one, convinced it would hit the spot and fill the empty void Aaron left, but it wasn't healthy. Aaron would usually steer Zak clear from the establishment before Zak could even think of burgers. But Aaron wasn't here... and one couldn't hurt.  
  
He slapped his phone against his palm in thought. He could work it off later. With a quick mumbled, "Fuck it, I'm getting a cheeseburger," he ordered himself something, grabbed his food and took a seat. As he ate, he tried to convince himself that it was all okay, burger in one hand, and phone in the other tweeting a real fast, "IDGAF".  
  
  
He regretted it right after. He had finished his burger and large side of fries and soda and tweeted right after about all the guilt he was feeling over eating fast food. He could feel it sitting heavily in his stomach, even as he walked the short distance to his car. Zak took in one long breath, feeling a little breathless with being so full of food and let it out in a loud, fast huff when his phone started ringing. Zak couldn't help keeping the smile off of his face when he saw the caller ID. Maybe Aaron was calling to say he's flying home now.  
  
"Ew."  
  
Okay, not exactly the greeting he was expecting. Zak blinked confusedly as he held the phone against his ear and said, "Uh, I love you too?"  
  
"Man, you really went and ate at Burger King?"   
  
Ah. So, Aaron saw that. Zak huffed and crossed his arms over his slightly extended stomach. "Its none of your business."  
  
"It becomes everyone's business when it hits twitter."  
  
"Dick, its not your business."  
  
Aaron laughed on the other end and the sound made the slight scowl on Zak's face fade. He felt the corner of his lips twitch up. "Video?"  
  
"Dude, no. But I gotta ask you something..."  
  
"Video. I want to see you." Zak argued and before Aaron could shoot the idea down again, held his phone down and clicked the video call. Aaron accepted it after a few seconds and soon Aaron was looking at him with that half smile on his face and the headboard of his hotel bed behind him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, boo." The little pet name made Zak smile widely and shake his head. Aaron continued, "Like I said, I gotta ask you something... and you better not freak out on me."  
  
Zak's eyebrows lowered in concern as he earnestly watched the other in the screen, "Why? What's going on, Aaron? Should I go home first?"  
  
The other laughed, "It isn't  _that_  bad, I hope. I just have a little request." A pause. Zak was feeling a little nervous and his leg started to jump as Aaron tried mapping out his words, "I'm gonna be staying here another night."  
  
"Wh-what? But you said..."  
  
Zak felt his annoyance rising as he stared at the other man in the tiny screen of his phone. Aaron rubbed the back of his head with that apologetic smile on his face. It didn't work on Zak this time. He let Aaron go to the event right after lockdown while Zak went home to Vegas. Aaron had to come home  _now._  
  
"I know, bro. But you know how exciting it is for me to hunt with the Constantino's." He stopped and started fiddling with his beard, eyes pleading, "Don't be mad."  
  
"Oh, I'm mad." Zak grumbled before hanging up. Two seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand and Aaron's picture came up. He pursed his lips and answered anyway, though he said, "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Look, I miss you too--"  
  
"I don't  _miss_  you!"  
  
"Its just been a few days, you could handle a night without me. Just for tonight and I'll take the next flight to Vegas."  
  
Zak grumbled a little more, feeling less angry with Aaron who kept trying to make this work. He was still upset though and Aaron could probably tell in his tone and face, "Fine. But the next flight. I don't care how tired you are, you come home and you take a cab to my place and I want you in my bed before the sun sets."  
  
"Of course..." there was a pause as they looked at each other and Aaron sighed, "You're still mad."  
  
"'Cuz I want you home now!"  
  
Zak pouted. A full pout consisting of a pushed bottom lip and wide pleading, shiny eyes. Aaron slowly grinned wishing he could reach over to pinch a smile onto his cheek.  
  
"After the investigation, boo. I'll come straight home right after."  
  
  
He hung up. Aaron looked at his phone for a second before meeting the blue eyes of the other man. "Its done. Now what ring were you talking about?"  
  
Billy practically beamed as he headed for the open door of his hotel room. "Diana found it, thought it would be perfect for Zak." He heard Aaron mumble about Billy and Diana being just as bad as his dad, but ignored it. Billy still beat the younger man a little more roughly as he passed him on his way out, "I promise its not feminine. Well-" He grunted when Aaron landed a well placed punch to his shoulder. He rubbed at the sting as Aaron spoke.  
  
"You know I promised Zak to kick your ass the next time you call him a girl."  
  
"I didn't even  _call_  him anything, man. Jeez, its like walking on eggshells between you two."   
  
Aaron snorted as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He gave the other a warning, playful look. "Watch it."  
  
Billy didn't notice. "I mean, come on. What's it gonna be like putting anal retentive and OCD in the same house. How honestly do you think- ow!"  
  
Aaron laughed, even as Billy laid puppy eyes on his wife to do something about the abuse once they've reached her in front of the elevators. Diana just snickered and massaged the sting out of his shoulder, "You were asking for it, hun. Now lets head out, shall we? We did still promise the Constantino's our time tonight."  
  
Aaron shrugged as he pressed the button. It didn't take too long for an elevator to pick them up, "They could wait." He said and they went down. "You gonna tell me how it looks?"  
  
"A hundred bucks and the information is yours."  
  
"Bill-"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes. She put a hand over her husband's mouth before he said anything else. Billy started pulling at her hand, so he could speak. "Its pretty, but not feminine--"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"Just, you know, white gold. With a row of diamonds. And stop it right now before you say Zak wouldn't like it. He gave Gracie a collar of Swarovski crystals. He's going to appreciate a band of diamonds around his finger." The doors slid open and they group exited.  
  
Aaron sighed and rubbed his head, "Its not an engagement ring."  
  
"Who said anything about engagement." Billy quipped and Diana rolled her eyes again. He was going to say something he's going to regret.  
  
"You found me a  _diamond_  ring to give to Zak."  
  
Bill faltered a bit on his feet, and that mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Well, diamonds  _are_  a girls best friend- hah!" He laughed as he jogged out the automatic sliding doors, narrowly missing the slap to his back on the way out.   
  
  
They took the cab. Billy hailed it and opened the door for his wife while Aaron got in the passenger's seat. Billy also gave the driver directions and quickly they were on their way. Aaron could hear Billy and Diana whispering behind him and he really wondered what it was they were discussing. He thought about turning around and asking, but it felt kind of rude to, with the taxi-driver trying his damnest to give them privacy.   
  
It didn't take them long to reach the jewelry store. Aaron paid for the trip and stepped out, the other two close behind him. He turned around, "At least its not a Jared's."  
  
"We wouldn't take you to buy  _Zak's_  ring at a Jared's. Silly." Diana scoffed before taking the lead. She managed to hook Aaron's arm in hers, thinking if she did this quick she'll get Aaron to pick it up and buy it before he could even think. But the sight of all these precious stones immediately brought marriage to the forefront of Aaron's mind and he was starting to feel a little nauseous with nerves.  
  
"Guys, I don't think Zak and I are even ready-"  
  
"Its just a ring, Aaron. Stop freaking out."  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The moment he landed in Vegas, Aaron sped through the baggage claim and hailed a cab to Zak's. He didn't expect Zak to be home, but he was quiet anyway. He even tried to make as little noise as possible opening the front door, holding the collection of keys in his fist so even Gracie wouldn't blow his cover and start barking her way over.  
  
It wasn't that it was late. Zak wanted him home before sun set and even with the early darkness of the coming winter, Aaron still got himself some hours of sunlight. He wasn't even really wanting to surprise his dark haired companion either. Nope, it had more to do with Aaron being near dead exhausted and if Zak was home and the house was silent, sure as hell the other man would be sleeping.   
  
Aaron would really love to just snuggle right in next to him and nap.  
  
Well. Not in the living room. Gracie was, though, and if she was out of her crate, Zak had to be home. Her open smile greeted him as she padded over, butting her head against his thigh until she got the affection she was looking for. Aaron patted her head before leaving his luggage in the living room.  
  
"Gonna tell me where Zak is, girl?" Aaron asked playfully and shook his head with a snort when she led him to the opened door of the backyard. He followed her out and couldn't help smiling fondly at the slumbering figure of his other. Aaron didn't think he was going to sleep outside with Zak. Hell, he wasn't even going to fit on the couch next to him, so Aaron went back in and upstairs while Gracie stayed behind and slept by her master's feet. Aaron was going to take the bed, then.  
  
  
  
When he awoke it had darkened a lot and a heavy arm was thrown over his waist. Aaron turned around and found Zak looking at him. Their faces were inches from each other, expressionless, up until Zak broke into that childish grin and snuggled in close. "Man, its good to see you."  
  
"I was gone for like three days, bro... It wasn't that long!" Aaron chortled as his fingers danced up Zak's spine. The strong body moved closer to him, chest pressed against chest while their knees tangled together. Aaron realized he sort of missed this while he was gone. "You shoulda came."  
  
Zak snorted, "The fans are crazy."  
  
" _You_  make them crazy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The older man rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny it. Zak's fanbase was large, and many of them a bit over the top, even Aaron had to admit. He didn't know how many times he'd been asked if Zak was coming soon, even though it had been known that Zak wasn't going to go to any event  this year. And well, maybe the desperation in some of their eyes were kind of scary. He laughed and pressed their foreheads together, "Okay, fine. Maybe its a good thing you didn't come along."  
  
Zak hummed in approval. He leaned away and Aaron pouted.  
  
"Where's my kiss? Don't I get a proper hello?" His eyes dragged down Zak's body, still very much clothed, much to Aaron's disappointment, then back up into Zak's eyes questioningly.  
  
Zak smirked and made to get off the bed. "When I'm done being mad at you."   
  
"What?"  
  
Zak gave Aaron his back and a sultry narrowing of his eyes as he threw over his shoulder, "I told you to come home with me, dude. Instead,  _you_  went to Colorado with Billy and then  _stayed_  there. I'm hurt, man." He laughed and pulled the door to close partially on his way out.  
  
Aaron groaned and rolled onto his back. That nagging sense of frustration was just starting up at his younger lover but it was laced with amusement. He pushed the blanket off his legs and got out of bed to search for his dinner. If Zak was feeling a bit of mercy, he hoped Zak was making something for him in the kitchen.   
  
He sighed as he entered the kitchen. "No food?" He whined and Zak only darted his eyes up at him before returning them to his laptop.   
  
"Go make yourself something."  
  
"But I just got back, Zak... You make us something."  
  
"'m not hungry."  
  
Aaron sighed again and opened the fridge. As he mused over making a sandwich or heating up some leftovers, he said quite randomly, "Fine. I guess I'll just keep your present for myself."  
  
There was a pause on the clicking of a keyboard. A smile crept up Aaron's face as he felt Zak's eyes on his back. He counted down:  _Three... two..._  
  
"What you get me?"  
  
He shrugged and grabbed the bread then piled the cheese and lunchmeat on top to take to the table. "It doesn't matter now. It's mine." Aaron said with a grin. He opened up a the folded napkin from the holder and started his sandwich. He got half way through making it before he looked up, seeing those blues stare intensely at him. It made Aaron snort before he continued making his food. "Well, you know... you could make it up to me."  
  
The laptop screen was pushed down with a resounding click. Zak's stare turned into a glare, but sadly Aaron had never been affected by that look after Poveglia. He sat back and bit into his sandwich and shook his head at the other. "It's mine." He repeated around the food in his mouth.  
  
Those squinted eyes squinted even further. Aaron grunted when a socked foot met violently with his shin. "You can't take what's mine to begin with." Zak growled possessively and Aaron totally denied the shiver that went down his back. He continued to eat.  
  
"I bought it, so..."   
  
Zak pursed his lips and he crossed his arms. Aaron unconsciously darted his gaze from the bulging muscles of his chest and arms before looking back at Zak's face, which now smirked knowingly at him. "You'll give it to me."  
  
He finished up the sandwich and shook his head. "No, I'm not." He kept his tone light because knowing Zak, the younger man would start a fight, if he could, and went into the living room. He started to unzip his luggage around the time Zak walked in a sat on the couch.   
  
"You will. You always do."  
  
"Was that a come-on?"  
  
"Aaron, you know what I mean."  
  
Aaron laughed as he started to pull out his clothes to throw into the washing machine. He pulled his shirt off his back as well, adding it to the pile. He didn't miss the way Zak's eyes darkened. It had been three days, after all, or actually, more like a week, and living so close with a job that kept them together, they were rarely without the other. "I said you could make it up to me." Aaron said as he leaned back, hands on his thighs.  
  
"I could." Zak said a little more quietly. "But, you know, after you show me what you got in the bag..."  
  
The bearded man couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he shut the lid on his luggage and hiding the nondescript plastic bag. He stood and dusted off his knees, "Nah, man. We could do it your way, or my way, and I think I want some kissin' up before I give it to you."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"You love me.  
  
"You suck."  
  
"Okay then." Aaron laughed again and lifted the lid from his luggage to grab the plastic bag, "I think I'll open this now."  
  
Zak stood and grabbed him, hands around his shoulders from behind to stop the older male. "N-no! That's mine!" He whined. Aaron murmured a quick 'cute' and turned around to wrap his arms around Zak's waist.  
  
"I know, I know.... it's yours. But I'll give it to you later."  
  
Zak smiled and his face in Aaron's neck. Having the younger man pressing against his bare skin made Aaron groan quietly. "When?"  
  
The bald man licked his lips as hot breath ghosted over his neck, "Maybe after this... maybe later." He chuckled when Zak gave him that breathy whine. His new stubble also tickled him, a sensation he was still getting used to. "Bedroom?"  
  
"Nah, G. Here is fine."  
  
He grunted when slightly rough, dry lips descended onto his own, moving slowly to urge Aaron into an open mouthed kiss. Finally getting that hello kiss he's been missing, Aaron let Zak lead, humming softly as a shy tongue slid between his lips and away. He opened his mouth a little more and immediately Zak took advantage and thrusted his tongue into Aaron's mouth, the wet muscle curling playfully with his own.   
  
He felt himself be pushed back. Aaron pulled away with a soft chuckle and took a seat. "How do you wanna do this?" His hands ran up and down Zak's thighs, pulling him in.  
  
"Like that. Just stay like that." Zak got on his knees between Aaron's legs. He went straight for the button and fly, long fingers working over his crotch. "I wanna taste you."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Okay..." Aaron mumbled as he leaned back, his brain going blank as Zak massaged the hardening bulge under the denim. Fuck, he missed this too. A week was a pretty long time for them, and the sight of those hands touching his cock made the organ twitch with want. He felt his own cheeks color as Zak leaned down and licked a long stripe over the cotton peaking between the 'V' of his open pants.  
  
The soft tongue started to tease up to his navel, following the light trail of hair that lead down his groin. He lifted his hips up as Zak tugged on his boxers and pants, the younger man groaning against his skin as they slid down enough to pull out his cock and balls. The hard cock was nestled under his chin, hot, as he mouthed his way back down. Aaron's quiet encouragement urged him to be thorough as he lapped his way down the throbbing shaft to lave at his sac.   
  
"Don't be a tease right now, man..." Aaron whined and tilted his hips. Zak groaned at the heavy weight of his dick against his cheek. "Suck my cock."  
  
The raven gave sucking kisses at the base, his blue eyes shining mischievously as he slowly dragged his tongue back to the top. Aaron was seconds from cursing him out, from grabbing Zak's hair and fucking that throat raw- then Zak held him gently with one hand and let his mouth fall over his length. Aaron felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the raven bobbed his head, each time taking another centimeter deeper until he got the bulk of his cock down his throat.   
  
"Fuck, babe... you gettin' so good at that..." Aaron moaned as his body relaxed against the couch. Zak looked so good there with his red cheeks and his wet, swollen lips wrapped around his dick. "Gonna ride me..? Missed you..." He continued and gently ran his hand through Zak's hair.  
  
He got a groan for that and Zak squirmed when Aaron's legs twitched tighter around his sides. Zak darted his eyes up again and let his mouth sink the last couple of inches, his eyes watering slightly before he pulled back with a cough. He wiped his lips. "Not good enough... been practicin' that."  He stroked the hardness between them in a fist twice before letting go and standing up.   
  
"Where the hell are you going!"  
  
Zak laughed and turned slightly. Aaron  _knew_  that Zak was sprouting a hard on as bad as his own in those baggy pants,  _knew_  Zak was in desperate need of a fuck. But Zak gave him the finger and said, "Until I get my present, I'm not finishing." And strutted his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh my fucking  _God_ , you gotta be kidding me..." Aaron groaned, this time in frustration as he worked himself with his right hand.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Come on, Zak. You're family has gone God knows where for Thanksgiving. You know my family would love to see you."  
  
Aaron licked his lips nervously. It was one of these conversations again and he knew where Zak was getting at. When Zak found out that his mother was going to go visit his sister rather than invite the family back at her place, Zak readily made an excuse to not go and promise to see her before Christmas. He wasn't going. Not when he knew his sister would look at him with that knowing glint in her eye and just  _ask_  about Aaron and if Aaron's name came up, Zak knew his mom wouldn't know when to be quiet and keep a secret.  
  
The relationship was off limits, as far as Zak was concerned, when it came to his family. They were  _so_ pushy and he was only thirty-five. Aaron and he were not in a hurry.  
  
But Aaron's dad was just as bad. Aaron would admit that even Zak found it funny that the Pops took the younger male under his wing and was out to make an honest man out of him. It was funny, and Aaron was just glad that Zak wasn't offended, but with the holidays coming up and all that pressure, Aaron knew Zak couldn't handle it. Even the gentle prodding of his dad who'd probably just ask when he was going to expect the wedding.  
  
"He won't ask, I promise."  
  
Zak rolled his eyes and got off the couch. Gracie trotted on around him when he stood, excited by the movement as Zak tried to worry a hole into the floor. He shook his head as he thought to himself. Aaron knew he wasn't going to get Zak to come. "No. No, dude. You don't get it. He and my mom  _call_ each other about these things. Aaron, I love you, man. I do. But I don't like it when they pressure us about this-"  
  
"I'll tell him not to."  
  
"Forgive me, but his memory isn't  _that_  great."  
  
Aaron chuckled and he got off the couch as well. It looked like Zak wasn't going to come back for a cuddle, not when he was as wound up as he was. As Zak spun on his heel, Aaron grabbed his shoulders, halting him in his track. He smiled when the younger man blinked in surprise and his arms came up around his waist before he knocks them both over. "You don't have to go. But I'm going." He told his other and as expected the frown became a pout. Aaron wondered half the time how the guy got his eyes to shine the way they do when he pouts.   
  
"Aaron, we could do something this Thanksgiving..."  
  
"What will I tell my dad?"  
  
"Tell him you got a very clingy boyfriend."  
  
He laughed and wound his arms around Zak's wide shoulders, tilting the raven's head up a little to steal a kiss. As expected, Zak groaned and leaned into him, pressing his body tightly against his own. Aaron was going to leave again for maybe the night. And it  _has_  been days.  
  
"Bed?"   
  
"You wish. Where's my present?"  
  
"You're still on that? Goddamit, Zak."   
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Aaron made it to his parents' house right on time, friend in tow. When he parked his car in the driveway, he did not miss the fraction of a frown that appeared on his dad's face as he came out to greet them. Aaron grinned. "What, old man, not happy to see me?"  
  
"'m not old!" Aaron laughed and accepted the hug, "Where's Zak? I was expecting him."  
  
Aaron shrugged and he held from answering as his friend came up to greet his dad too. No names needed to be exchanged, his dad pretty much knew everyone Aaron hung out with and was glad to see that Aaron added a friend to the party. Thanksgiving parties at the Goodwin's always had too much food- it always put a smile on his mom's face when she found that her dining table had  been wiped clean.  
  
Aaron watched his dad pat his friend on the back and told him to get inside. "There's beer in the fridge!" he called out and Aaron could hear his friend cry out, "Its a party up in here!" Aaron shook his head with a snort. Most likely his mom found him to remind his friend to drink in moderation.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's the look of a man who has not been laid in days."  
  
Aaron choked. "Oh my  _god_ , dad." He didn't exactly know how to answer that. Not to his dad, of all people. "Dude, that's off limits."  
  
Papa Goodwin only put a friendly hand on his son's back, matching Aaron's grin. "You're sounding more and more like your boy."  
  
Hours later, Aaron found himself in the backyard just as the sun was setting. Arizona didn't get too cold, but for now he was the only one enjoying the night air. Everyone else remained within the warm house.  
  
He missed Zak. He really did. Today was a day of thanks and Aaron would've really like to be thankful that they lasted so long together. They were so alike and so different and hell, if they didn't get on each other's nerves like no other, but Zak always found his way back to him. And Aaron, well, he knew if he reached out for the younger man, Zak would be there. He sighed. He should call him. See how he is. The tweets showed that he wasn't too lonely, though.   
  
"So where's Zak, Aaron?" His dad asked and how the aging man managed to sneak up on him made him jump. Aaron turned and looked at his dad for the question and gave him a shrug.   
  
"He's at home. Didn' wanna come."  
  
"You sure ya should of left him there?" He asked next and took a swig of beer. He made a face as it burned down his throat and pointed his finger at Aaron for a second to make a point, "That man of yours gets pretty clingy. You sure he was okay with that?"  
  
Aaron paused and after a moment groaned and dropped his head. Sure, Zak seemed pretty okay with it. Said he had plans, after all, but good God. Zak liked to say one thing and mean another. "Man, dad..." Aaron whined and eventually thunked his head on the railing of their porch. Aaron liked to think he was a pretty sensitive guy, but sometimes he was just not that thoughtful. That fatherly hand was on his back again, shaking him firmly.  
  
"Your mom and I wouldn't be too hurt that you go home early." The sentence had Aaron turn his head to look up at the other man. His dad then smiled, "Plus, what is this present I hear of?"  
  
Aaron scrunched his face up and straightened. "Where'd you hear that?"   
  
"A little birdie told me..." His dad said and reached into his pocket to pull out the black velvet box Aaron had to end up stashing in his car after finding Zak ruffling through his side of the closet, bathroom, and drawers.   
  
"I-I-It's not what you th-"  
  
"I've only seen two engagement ring in my life: one I got for my wife and the one sittin' on your sister's finger, Aaron, but-"  
  
"its not a  _engagement_  ring, dad."   
  
His dad actually laughed and Aaron could feel his face heat up as he snatched the box back. He made sure the box was deep in his pocket, he wasn't going to lose it now. His dad still gave him that annoying, knowing grin and Aaron finally realized why he hated that look on his sister. "We're not planning on getting married yet."  
  
"You say that now." His dad commented and finished up his beer. He put down the empty bottle on the rail and crossed his arms, "You tell him that when he sees the ring."  
  
Aaron couldn't help rolling his eyes. His dad should know better than anyone. "Zak isn't too stoked about the marriage thing either."  
  
His dad huffed, the sound close to exasperated laugh. "What do I have to do to get it through your head. Zak knows shit about what he wants most of the time. If I've ever met a more contradicting person..." He snickered. "You two are a match made in heaven. Lord knows how annoying you guys are at each other."  
  
Aaron laughed quietly and took another peek at his phone. Zak hadn't texted him yet, and that alone told him that the man was a little upset. It was  nearly six, way to early for a party at the Goodwin's to be over, but he had some making up to do. "I'm going. And no, I'm not going to propose to him." He did not react to the obviously over exaggerated frown on his dad's face. "Zak's not ready and I'm not gonna force him to make the decision." He patted his dad's shoulder before heading in to grab his friend from the crowd of people and to say goodbye to his family.  
  
  
The drive back home was full of guilty thoughts, especially with his friend passed out next to him. Music couldn't even distract his mind as it returned to his partner who probably didn't enjoy his Thanksgiving. What did he see on twitter the other day? Zak only had his chicken soup ready and nothing else. He didn't expect to share Thanksgiving with anyone else. It shouldn't of had to be that way.  
  
Aaron groaned and would of planted his face on the steering wheel but he was driving and he wasn't ready to die just yet. He had a lot of making up to do. For one, he could apologize. Zak didn't have to spend the day alone, especially when they obviously had things to fix. Being in an intimate relationship and not being intimate with each other was an obvious problem. But he ignored it. And he possibly just turned down one of Zak's plans. Aaron never felt more like a bastard. Zak loved making surprises, loved surprising Aaron, but Aaron went home.  
  
He told himself he needed that much needed talk with his dad, and to be honest, the ring sitting in his pocket was gaining a lot more meaning than just a present he wanted to give to his partner. So after he dropped his friend off he made his decision. The ring was going to have to be important. He just didn't exactly know in what way.  
  
When he got back home alone, he was not surprised that the lights were still on. Zak had many night owl days with him, staying up wasn't hard to do. He parked out front and got out, quickly making his way to the door and quietly got in, yet again. Aaron really didn't have a plan, but he knew what usually got Zak to be less angry at him.  
  
He sneaked his way around, trying to find his boyfriend and couldn't help the small sad smile from appearing on his lips. Zak was sitting at the kitchen table, bowl of finished soup next to him as he typed away on his computer. His earbuds were in, but to Aaron the vision in front of him was much to silent, especially for his Zak. So he crept up behind him, reached over to slam the laptop shut, and as Zak turned around in panic, planted his lips hard against the younger man and shoved him onto the table.  
  
"Aaron?" Zak gasped as quick hands made work under his shirt. Fingers tickled down his sides, making him squirm and he tried to evade the kisses so he could speak, "What are you... Aaron, wait!"  
  
Aaron huffed slightly and had to pull his hand away from under Zak's shirt to grab his face. He caressed one cheek and Zak stopped fidgeting enough for him to kiss him right. It was good for a few seconds, Zak even let him slip up between his legs and press in close. He felt Zak's legs curl around him and Aaron thought he might really have this. That is, until he felt Zak practically shove him back and bite his lip.  
  
Aaron groaned. A little biting was fun. He slowly dragged his hand down to cuff around the base of Zak's neck and push. Thumb gently gliding over a hard collarbone, his hand looked large around  the thinness of Zak's neck. He kept the younger man down, pinned, for now, with his weight and threat. He'd never hurt Zak like that.  
  
Zak reached up, grabbing onto Aaron's wrist as their lower bodies ground together. The sweats he was wearing was a poor barrier to the toughness of Aaron's jeans. He could feel so much of what was hiding just behind that zipper. "My... my present-" Zak panted. With all his wriggling, Zak still lifted his arms up when Aaron tugged at his shirt. He didn't expect for Aaron to take advantage of that and tighten his shirt around his wrists.  
  
"I'll give it to you after."   
  
"No!" Zak whined, the noise long as Aaron bent down to lick at his nipples. He continued to squirm as Aaron finally picked one to nibble and bite on. He threw the shirt off of his wrists and grabbed Aaron's hands, but the older man's mouth on his body rendered him weak with need. Distracted by the soft tongue that curled over his chest, he felt his hands being pushed back against the table. "Aaron..."  
  
Aaron shushed him and smiled when Zak's hands remained above his head as he dragged his hands back down the other's body. He cupped the hardness between his legs in a palm while the other teased around the waistband of his pants.   
  
"Aaron... give me..."  
  
"I'll give it to you." Aaron grinned and rocked his hips harder against Zak's, feeling his erection bump against the younger male's.   
  
"No, I meant my present!"  
  
Aaron's head fell on Zak's shoulder, stopping all other movement but for the shaking of his shoulders. "Are you kidding me, Zak? Jeez, here!" He reached into his pocket and and tossed it onto Zak's wide chest before grabbing the hem of Zak's pants and taking them off. It was easy with Zak flat on his back and in seconds he had the other man bare on the kitchen table. His eyes dragged up Zak's long legs to the hard, leaking cock pointing towards the hands curling ever so slowly around the small box. Aaron finally met Zak's gaze as the man looked at him in open astonishment.  
  
"What the hell is this."  
  
Aaron shrugged. "I donno." He mumbled and grabbed Zak's cock, glad when the man's eyes fluttered shut and a low moan escaped his lips. His fingers dragged up and down slowly in a soft grip that got the man's hips to lift and fall, looking for more. "Be good for me for a minute, Zak."  
  
"B-but what is... what is this...  _Aaron..._ "   
  
The older man didn't even bother to answer. Instead, he leaned up and kissed the other man quiet while pushing the box away from Zak's tightly clenching fist. "I missed you, man..."  
  
Zak dug his fingers into Aaron's shoulders instead, pulling him close. "Get out of your clothes-"  
  
Aaron pulled away to do just that, throwing his shirt in the direction of the living room before undoing the button and fly of his pants. He shoved them down to his thighs before helping Zak slide off the table and turned him around to bend over it. "Lube?"  
  
"Don't even bother..." Zak mumbled and he refused to look at Aaron because of the way his cheeks were quickly darkening. He could feel the silent amusement from his partner, "Look, okay, I missed you to."   
  
"How often?" Aaron teased as he slid his fingers into the already lubed entrance. Zak already felt stretched and ready for him, probably worked himself off thinking he'd be alone all night anyway.   
  
Zak growled and shoved back on Aaron's fingers. His head bent down, he could see the way his dick leaked a puddle underneath him on the table. "Often enough! Come on!" He reached for the need, stroking himself as Aaron added a third.   
  
When Zak stopped tensing around his fingers Aaron slipped them out and spat in his hand, just a quick measurement as he rubbed it over his cock, though he didn't think Zak would really need it. The other man was still slippery inside and loose enough. He pushed Zak open and shifted into place, feeling the resistance at the head of his cock and fighting through it only to be welcomed into Zak's tight heat. He groaned and pulled Zak back until his ass met his hips, the other stumbling slightly as he spread his legs wider.   
  
"Come on, come on..." Zak whimpered with small little bounces, enjoying the feel of the full length of his lover sheathed within him. He felt every inch of Aaron's cock leave him and let out a loud moan as Aaron slammed back in hard enough to shove the table a couple of inches forward and the tiny box from off the top.   
  
He braced himself against the table, finding it difficult to hold on with the thrusts Aaron was presenting him with. In the end, Zak found himself shoving back, gasps and whimpers leaving his lips at how quickly the large cock entered his body. He shift as a particular thrust had him falling forward, and arched his body as Aaron's cock assaulted his prostate with every thrust.   
  
The older man dragged his hands up the taut back and grabbed Zak's shoulders, using the leverage to pull Zak back so all the pleasured noises he was making rang loud in the room, rather than muffled against the table. "Touch yourself for me..." Aaron growled.  
  
"Fuck, Aaron, please..." Zak panted and did as told. He held himself in a tight grip, his fist going down with every inward stroke of the dick sliding in and out of him. He felt the familiar tightening in his groin, his balls pulling up as Aaron's hips stayed against his ass and  _ground_. His orgasm hit him hard, cum quickly shooting across the table in hot spurts. "Ah, ah-- Aaron, I want..."  
  
"I know, I know..." Aaron murmured and plastered himself against Zak's back. He released Zak's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding Zak close as he continued his rutting, again finding his own release now that he satisfied his partner. His darker grunts matched with Zak's, sighs and gasps mingled with the tired panting of the younger man. He had to touch him and slowly dragging one hand down, found the softening erection between Zak's legs, tracing the wetness that covered the other cock.   
  
"Cum, for me Aaron..." Zak panted as he watched what Aaron was doing to his front. It hurt a little to have Aaron play with him, but he didn't want to break the possessive grip. Aaron's thrusts were getting clumsy and soon the older man bit his shoulder, muffling the low groan he makes when he cums. Zak moaned quietly too, licking his upper lip into his mouth as he felt each rope of semen within his ass.  
  
He let Aaron rest against him, the weight on his back not as much as it used to be and a lot more easier to carry. He held onto Aaron's hand still holding on around his midsection as they both came down. Zak looked over his shoulder and saw the top of Aaron's head, smirking when Aaron looked up at him. He wiggled his ass and Aaron grunted. "Get out of me, you dick."  
  
"Dick." Aaron grunted back and slipped out with a shift of his hips. He pulled a seat out and sat before he fell on his ass, Zak following right after to straddle his lap. "Fuck, you're heavy."  
  
"Shut up." Zak grouched playfully. He eyed the little box sitting on the table. "So... what is this?" He picked it up and as expected a simple, silver band sat in the center. The row of diamonds was a nice touch.   
  
Aaron watched as Zak picked it out of the box and fit it on his ring finger. "Aren't you tired?" He asked and got a shake of his head, though Zak didn't even bother to look at him as he turned his fist this way and that. It looked nice there and it put a small smile on Aaron's lips. "Billy said its an engagement ring, but I--"  
  
Zak froze as he stared at the ring. "What."  
  
"Look, it doesn-"  
  
"A fucking  _engagement ring?_ "  
  
"Zak, I was thinking more on the lines of-"  
  
Zak shook his head and shoved the box against Aaron's chest. The older man felt his heart crack, thinking that Zak was going to refuse the present. Though Aaron didn't think of the ring as something important like that, it still hurt. "You don't want it?"  
  
"What? The hell you think that!" Zak growled and caged Aaron's face in both hands to give him a sloppy, almost possessive kiss. Aaron had no choice but to accept the evading tongue into his mouth and the bites against his lips but in the end pulled away when he needed air. As he rubbed  his spit covered mouth with the back of his hand Zak continued, "You didn't do it right. That's not how I expect to be proposed to!"  
  
Aaron gave Zak the most confused look he could muster, "I thought we weren't planning on getting married..."  
  
"Who said anything but marriage. I want you on your fucking  _knee_  with my waterfall behind us under a moonlight sky. That's when you'll tell me you'll love me forever and that's when I'll give you my hand and all that sickly sweet stuff. You bastard. Take your box."  
  
Aaron snorted and shook his head. Zak was still appreciating the new piece of jewelry on his finger. "I'm going to need that ring back, then."  
  
"You can't have it back. It's mine."  
  
Aaron sighed, feeling the bubble of laughter rising in his chest. He pulled Zak in close and nuzzled against his temple when the younger man rested his head on his shoulder. He could always get the other man another ring- he half expected he would have to, anyway.


End file.
